Necromancing the Wolf
by Kleineganz
Summary: What-if an unromanced Fenris decides to join the Inquisition? Could Fenris and Dorian ever get along? Rated M for smut in the final chapter. There aren't a lot of Fenris/Dorian slashfics written, so I'd love some feedback on my take of this pairing. (Fenris/Dorian) EDITED TO FIT BETTER WITH ABDUCTION OF THE WOLF SEQUEL.
1. A Wolf in Skyhold

**Notes: **Sorry for the cheesy title, but I just couldn't help myself (if you don't get it ... Dorian is a Necromancer ... Necromancing ... Nec-"romancing." Get it now?)

The idea of this pairing literally popped into my head while I was walking down the street thinking about Dragon Age and I started to wonder "what if" Fenris and Dorian ever met, and I decided to run with it. I loved the "rivalmances" in Dragon Age 2, and I thought a Fenris / Dorian pairing would make a fun "rivalmance." Could Dorian, a Tevinter Mage, and son of a Tevinter Magister, ever win over the heart of one such as Fenris, former slave and "plaything" of a particularly cruel Tevinter Magister?

In order to make this work, the world state is as follows:

Fenris was unromanced in DA2 (although not uninterested – it's just that Hawke (male) fell hard for Anders before even meeting Fenris). Hawke supported the mages in Kirkwall, and Fenris reluctantly agreed to fight with them. This is based on my first DA2 play through

The Inquisitor is female and pursuing a romance with Cullen (will be mentioned, but they are not the focus of this story). This leaves Dorian unromanced at the beginning of my tale. This is also based on my current Inquisition play through.

**Chapter 1: A Wolf in Skyhold**

Fenris approached the mountain fortress, eyeing it with intense scrutiny. He wasn't sure if he would be welcomed by this "Inquisition" after the events in Kirkwall, and his association with the Champion, Hawke. However, since he left the Champion's side he had been seeking for a purpose, a reason to be.

For so long his reason to be was a slave, but that all changed when he ran, and it changed his purpose into survival. Fenris had always had a strong instinct for survival, even before he became Fenris, when he was still just the Elf slave known as Leto. Then in Kirkwall Fenris met Hawke, who changed his purpose yet again. He had fallen for the enigmatic and charming Hawke, but Hawke's heart belonged to Anders. What Hawke ever saw in that mage, Fenris would never understand.

After Hawke there had one other. A short encounter with a blonde elf that had, after 3 nights of sharing drinks and personal stories, had resulted in a single, searing kiss, and a promise made.

After fleeing Kirkwall, Fenris was one of the first of the companions to leave Hawke's side. He agreed to help Hawke fight against the Templars, but after what Anders did, Fenris could not be near him without going into a fit of rage and hatred. As long as Hawke was with Anders, Fenris had to stay away or be consumed by his own hatred.

Fenris kept hoping that the other … the blonde elf … would somehow manage to find him, to fulfil his promise, but it seemed even he had abandoned him. Fenris sighed and tried to forget that kiss had ever happened.

When Fenris had heard of what happened at the Temple of Andraste, Fenris was almost certain Anders was involved again, and ultimately was surprised to find out he was not. Then he began to hear the stories about this so-called "Herald of Andraste," and the good that she was doing with her Inquisition.

A few weeks earlier the newly formed Inquisition successfully managed to close the breach in the sky, before nearly being wiped out by a new threat, an ancient Darkspawn mage named Corypheus.

"It figures, yet another mage to plague us," Fenris thought to himself, with a snarl, when he'd heard the news.

His hatred of mages had only increased since leaving Kirkwall, and yet while the Inquisition had decided to side with the mages, Fenris decided to try and throw his lot in with them anyway. He desperately needed a purpose in his life and this looked like the best opportunity – to be able to help fight and end the current threat to life in Thedas.

He approached the guards at the main gate, noting that they were both former Templars, still wearing the armor of their former order. He took this as an encouraging sign.

"I am here to speak with your Inquisitor. I am interested in joining your Inquisition," he stated as means of introduction.

One of the Templars spoke up, "She isn't in Skyhold currently. She's off at the Storm Coast on a mission. However, we are always welcoming new conscripts. Let me get Commander Cullen."

"Cullen?" Fenris thought to himself. "Knight-Commander Cullen is now in command of the troops of the Inquisition?" He began to feel even more encouraged about his choice of coming here. If Cullen was a commander of the Inquisition, then the mages surely were being kept in check.

Cullen recognized the Elf immediately, as he strode out to greet him. "Fenris! You know I should have you clapped in Irons for what you and Hawke's crew pulled off in Kirkwall. You're lucky I am no longer the Templar Knight-Commander there," he said sternly. Then Cullen smiled and extended a hand in greeting "Welcome to the Inquisition! We could certainly use more warriors as skilled as yourself on our side."

"Does the Inquisitor travel often?" Inquired Fenris, as he accompanied Cullen into Skyhold.

"She does, actually, which makes me worry about her," Cullen stated, matter-of-factly.

Fenris cocked his head in curiosity of the statement and Cullen blushed openly at the quizzical look.

"Well, it's hardly a secret, but the Inquisitor and I … have … developed feelings for each other. I know, I know very unprofessional of us, but … well, there you have it," said Cullen, stumbling over the words in embarrassment.

They rounded a corner and ran into a very familiar dwarf. "BROODY!" shouted Varric. "Hey, good to see you. Man, it's been ages. What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to discuss that with your Commander. I've decided to offer my help to the Inquisition, if they'll have me," said Fenris. "Why are you here?"

"Long story. Join me for a drink in the pub later and I'll tell you about it," said Varric, clapping the Elf on his shoulder before striding off.

"Have any other former companions of Hawke joined?" Fenris asked Cullen.

"Well, Hawke himself was here a few weeks ago, soon after we settled in Skyhold. Varric had lied to us about knowing his whereabouts until Corypheus showed up," Cullen said, slightly irritated. "We're all still a little angry with Varric for withholding that for so long."

Fenris sighed "They were probably trying to protect Anders. Was he with Hawke when he arrived?"

"No, there was no sign of Anders so he's probably still in hiding," said Cullen.

"Good I hope he stays that way, at least for Hawke's sake. Curious that Hawke would leave Anders' side. They were practically joined at the hip the last time I saw them," said Fenris, with thinly veiled anger.

"Save that temper of yours for Corypheus," warned Cullen. "Were you there when Hawke killed him the first time?"

"Yes, I was. Corypheus seemed quite dead at the time, but one can never tell with magisters," sneered Fenris.

"We'll have to set you up with some quarters …" began Cullen

"Could you please make them as far away from the mages as possible? I cannot promise to control my temper if I am subjected to their presence on a regular basis," interrupted Fenris.

"Ah, yes, good idea. Do you see that tower over there, to the right of the main building? We've housed all the mages in there right now. They are not confined to it, but they prefer keeping to themselves and only a few venture out from that tower. I think some of them even miss their old Circle life," said Cullen.

"I'll be sure to steer clear of it then," Fenris said with a hint of a growl.

"I can see why Varric refers to Fenris as 'broody,'" thought Cullen to himself. Then aloud he said "well let's get you settled in then. I think I know the perfect spot, it may need a bit of sprucing up but it should suit your needs."

With that Fenris followed Cullen up the stairs towards the ramparts, glowering at the "mage tower" across the hold.


	2. A Flirtatious Tevinter

**Chapter 2: A Flirtatious Tevinter**

Later that evening, after Fenris had familiarized himself with the layout of Skyhold and with some help, set up his new quarters, he wandered to the Herald's Rest tavern. After his long journey, he felt like he could use a drink.

All of the Inquisitor's companions and advisors, who were not currently traveling with her, were there and Cullen called him over to introduce them to their newest conscript.

"This is Fenris, he's a former associate of Hawke's and a capable warrior, and has come to volunteer his services," said Cullen by means of introduction. "Varric, of course, you already know. This is Blackwall, our resident Grey Warden, Sera, our erstwhile rogue, Solas, an apostate mage and our expert on the Fade, and Dorian, a Tevinter necromancer."

Fenris bristled slightly at the introduction of Solas, but visibly went into a defensive stance at the introduction of Dorian. He noted for a second how handsome Dorian was, before he was clouded with hate.

"Why are you harboring a Tevinter mage?" he hissed, angrily. "He's most likely a Venatori spy!"

"Calm your tits, Broody," said Varric, "He actually warned us about the Venatori, and helped us get rid of a Venatori Magister that had taken over Redcliffe. He's one of the good guys."

Dorian stood and bowed "I am an exile from Tevinter, as much as you probably are from your tone and accusation. I will do my best to stay out of your way if that will make you more comfortable, although I can't promise I won't stare at that handsome face of yours from time-to-time," he said with a warm smile and a wink.

Did the Tevinter just … flirt with him? Fenris was a bit taken aback, but tried his best to keep his temper in check. "I best go, I prefer drinking alone anyway," he growled, grabbing a bottle of wine from the bar before storming out.

A little later, Varric sought out the grumpy elf to make sure he was alright. He remembered how often Fenris would drink himself into a stupor back in Kirkwall. He approached Fenris' new quarters and knocked on the door, but no sound came from within. Fenris couldn't be passed out already … there hadn't been enough time. Varric worried, so he opened the door, just to see Fenris sitting on the bed, taking a swig from the bottle he'd taken earlier.

"Don't you believe in privacy, _dwarf_?" Fenris asked, emphasizing the descriptor.

"Hey, you weren't answering and I thought something was wrong. So, are you going to be OK with Dorian and the other mages around? He often accompanies the Inquisitor on missions and won't be around all the time, but if you're going to join our team you will have to learn to get along with him," said Varric. "Look, he really is a sweet, charming guy, if a little over-flirtatious, especially with men he fancies. I think he fancies you already from the look of things."

"Well that _kaffas_ better keep his eyes and hands off me," growled Fenris. "I will not let another Tevinter magister do whatever he 'fancies' with me ever again!" the last part came out louder and angrier than Fenris had intended. "My apologies, old friend, but the memories of Denarius still haunt me," said Fenris in a calmer tone.

"Nah, I get it," said Varric, "just remember, Dorian isn't Denarius, or Anders for that matter. You might even learn to tolerate him if you get to know him better. Try and give him a chance."

"Alright, I'll try, but I can't promise I'll succeed," said Fenris. "So do you know why Hawke finally left Anders side? Does he truly feel the Inquisition can defeat Corypheus when we failed? Or else, did Hawke finally came to his senses and see Anders for the abomination he truly is?"

"I doubt the latter. Hawke mentioned Anders quite fondly while he was here. Said he hated having to leave him, but that this problem with the breach, and now Corypheus, was too important. Well, I'll let you get back to your drunken reverie. Just don't come crying to me tomorrow if you have a hangover!" Varric said, while backing out of the room and closing the door.

While Fenris was angry that they had a Tevinter mage in their midst, it actually angered him more that this _apostate_ had actually shown interest in him. What really angered Fenris even more was that for half-a-heartbeat, he actually _enjoyed_ the interest.

"_Fasta Vass_!" yelled Fenris, while hurtling the bottle against the stone wall of his room, before falling into a fitful sleep.

Over the next few weeks Fenris did his best to avoid Dorian. On the occasions he did see him, the mage tormented him with a charming smile but was wise enough to not approach him. Fenris met the inquisitor and the rest of the team, the Iron Bull, Cassandra and Vivenne, when they returned from the Storm Coast.

Fenris proved a worthy member of the team, and his lyrium-fueled abilities came in useful on more than one occasion. However the Inquisitor was growing impatient with Fenris and Dorian's insistence of avoiding each other.

"Cullen, what should we do about those two? I know they've done their best to avoid an incident so far, but I can feel the hate from Fenris whenever Dorian is within eyesight of him. It undulates off him like waves." She sighed.

The vehemence of the elf's hatred was so palpable, they knew it would only be a matter of time before the two would come to blows, and it was beginning to affect the relative harmony they had worked so hard to establish. Either they would learn to get along, or Fenris would have to leave.

Cullen wrapped his arms around her and held her close for a moment. "It's never easy, bringing so many disparate groups together. We've managed to maintain peace between both Mages and Templars who have joined our ranks. They are united under a single cause now. Perhaps you need to find a way to get Fenris to see that Dorian is also fighting under the same cause as he is?" he suggested.

"Thank you Cullen. I will think on it. If the right mission presents itself, perhaps I'll include both in my party and hope that will help resolve the matter," said the Inquisitor, giving Cullen a quick kiss before going back to her duties.


	3. Forced Harmony

**Chapter 3: Forced Harmony**

The perfect mission came along a few days later. A nest of Venatori were discovered in an area known as the Western Approach. They were holed up in an ancient ruin that was emanating some dark magic. The Inquisitor thought that if Fenris and Dorian could aid her in routing these Venatori out, they may learn to work together. She hoped that their mutual hatred of the Venatori may help the two at least learn to tolerate each other.

In addition, she brought with the Iron Bull, who had the physical strength to hopefully keep the two from coming to blows if it turned out that this was a bad idea.

When she called the three into the War Room to discuss the mission, she saw Dorian wink at the elf, and Fenris turned several shades of pink before lunging for the mage. Bull deftly grabbed the elf and lifted him over his head.

"Now, now there'll be no lunging at Dorian while I'm around. No need to get in so much of a huff over an innocent wink," said Bull, who proceeded to wink at Dorian to prove his point and then put Fenris back down. Firmly.

Fenris stayed put and just glowered at the mage, who decided that acting childish would be a good idea and stuck out his tongue at Fenris.

"_Fasta Vass_!" growled Fenris, ready to lunge yet again when the Inquisitor intervened.

"ENOUGH!" she yelled, very firmly and very loudly. That stopped Fenris in his tracks.

"I have had just enough out of both of you. I have half a mind to send you _both _packing right now. This mission is your last chance. Get along or get out! We don't need for this sort of school house bickering!" she said, exasperated. "Dorian, stop teasing Fenris, you know it just sets him off, and Fenris, stop letting him goad you like that!"

To her surprise both men nodded and tried their best not to look at each other.

"Good, so let's work out the details of this mission. We head out tomorrow at first light," said the Inquisitor.

The trek to the Western Approach from the Frostback Mountains was long and the Inquisitor kept a grueling pace. She hoped if she could wear these two out a bit, it may ease tensions. She was at her wit's end with these two and she hoped she wouldn't regret taking them both on this mission.

Scout Harding had, of course, arrived the day before and had set up camp for their arrival. Fenris immediately took notice that there was one too few tents for them.

"Yes, that was by my instruction. The two of you are going to learn to get along, even if it kills you. You and Dorian will be sharing a tent," she said firmly, "and before you protest, no this is not negotiable."

"I would rather sleep on a bed roll by the fire than share a tent with that … " he began.

"Pardon my interruption," Scout Harding interjected, "but no, you wouldn't. There are far too many dangerous things in this area. I nearly lost a man last night from the sting of an insect that only attacks when you sleep. We've had to put up additional protective wards around the tents and it seems to be the only thing keeping those things at bay."

Fenris growled and stalked off to the other side of the camp, muttering Tevene obscenities under his breeath, brooding until dinner was prepared. They ate in silence, even the Iron Bull being wise enough not to try and stir up conversation. After they ate, the Inquisitor ordered everyone to bed, while Scout Harding and her team would take rotation on standing guard. "We have a hard day ahead of us tomorrow, that ancient ruin is thick with Venatori on last report, so we'll all need a good night's rest in order to tackle them tomorrow."

With that, Bull helped usher the two men into one tent, and tied it shut. "Now you boys behave, y'hear. If you upset our Inquisitor again, I may just pound you both into the ground."

"Not unless you bought me dinner first, I hope!" quipped Dorian, trying to lighten the mood.

Fenris just growled.

Fenris was thankful that there were two bedrolls in the tent. He hadn't relished the idea of trying to share tent and a bedroll with … _him_.

Defeated, Fenris lay down, burying himself into his bedroll and turning his back on Dorian, hoping to fall asleep quickly so that dawn would come all the quicker.

Dorian, on the other hand, sat on his bedroll and contemplated the Elf next to him. He had been going out of his way to goad and flirt with the handsome Elf, more so than he usually did. Perhaps it was simply a knee jerk reaction to Fenris' obvious hate of him. Yet that was the thing, Dorian didn't believe that Fenris actually hated _him_, because Fenris didn't even know him. All Fenris knew was that he was a Tevinter Mage, and he hated all Tevinter Mages.

Varric had filled Dorian in on Fenris' past a few weeks prior, about the lyrium markings on his skin, how he'd escaped Denarius, twice, and how he had to take his own sister's life because she betrayed him to his former master. The horror of his life as a slave still haunted the Elf, and he would never, could never forgive those who were responsible for his nightmares.

The story had saddened and angered Dorian at the time, feeling yet more shame for his people. He knew he would have to go back one day and try and change things in the Imperium. Somehow. However, for now, he decided he needed to win Fenris' friendship, or at the very least tolerance.

To his surprise, knowing Fenris' story had also made Dorian start to care about Fenris, in a way he knew he shouldn't. Now being in such close proximity of the elf, breathing in his scent of leather and musk, was slightly intoxicating to Dorian. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Fenris, are you asleep?" Dorian asked, tentatively.

"Shut up, _mage_" growled Fenris, burying himself further into his bedroll.

"I will, but only if you answer one question for me, if you please?" queried Dorian, tentatively.

"Fine, if it will end your babbling," growled Fenris.

"Why do you hate _me_ so much_?_" he asked. "You don't even really know me."

"I hate what you are. You are a constant reminder of a life I had thought I'd left behind. I hate the memories your mere presence brings to the surface. I hate the fact you think you can flirt and see me as a potential plaything. That's all you Tevene ever see in your elven slaves. For all that, I hate you to the very core of my being." Snarled Fenris. "Now hopefully I have sated your curiosity."

"Alright, fair enough. Good night Fenris," Dorian said, almost too tenderly.

Fenris noted the tenderness in Dorian's voice but chose not to react. A part of him was actually starting to like the mage, but he couldn't tolerate that. How could he ever like someone who was a shining example of everything he hated? A Tevinter and an apostate mage. Sure he claimed to have never used blood magic, but that could easily be a lie. There was no way to know a maleficarum on sight.

Dorian rolled himself into his own bedroll, facing away from Fenris. Everything that Fenris had said had hurt him a little, but what hurt most off all was the assumption that Dorian would ever see Fenris as just a slave and a … "plaything." What must this man have endured at the hands of Denarius to come to this conclusion?

They both slept fitfully that night, but without further incident.

When they arrived at the ancient ruin the next day, they managed to make swift work of the Venatori, Dorian going after them with a white hot vengeance, which impressed even Fenris. However, they were perplexed at the rift and demons that were seemingly frozen in time. More time magic was at work here, like Dorian and the Inquisitor had seen in Redcliffe. Dorian suspected it was again related to the research he had done with Alexius.

They finally found access to what was keeping the time spell active and removed the staff powering it, and time began to flow normally again. Unfortunately then they found themselves besieged by the previously "frozen" demons and undead. They had to fight their way back to the chamber where the rift was and close it before they were overrun.

At one point, Fenris was nearly overwhelmed by several demons, when a rage demon sprang up behind him, knocking him to his feet. Dorian saw and reacted instantly, drinking a lyrium potion in order to call up his most powerful spell to take on the demons around Fenris. Dorian made his way across the chamber, sending his magic surging into the demons with a fierceness that Fenris has never witnessed before.

Fenris leapt back to his feet and made quick work of what was left of the demons surrounding him, and soon after the Inquisitor managed to close the rift, ending the possibilities of more demons getting through, at least here.

In the end, the mission was a success, and Dorian got a shiny new staff for his troubles.

Fenris had been impressed with how much passion Dorian fought against his fellow Tevene. Dorian clearly had as much hate, at least for the Venatori, as Fenris had for all Tevinter Magisters.

However, Fenris was even more impressed with how much passion Dorian fought with when seeing the demons nearly inundate him. The look of concern on Dorian's face after Fenris had been knocked down gave the elf conflicting feelings.

On their way back to camp, Fenris opened up enough to ask Dorian about it.

"Why did you rush to my aid?" asked Fenris. "I had the situation under control."

"When I saw you get knocked down, I thought you could use a hand. You're a capable warrior and I don't think we can afford to lose people like you," Dorian said simply. Inside his heart skipped a beat, realizing that his concern for Fenris had been so obvious to read.

"Hmmph, and why do you carry so much hate for your fellow countrymen, _mage_? You seemed to delight in bringing them to their demise," Fenris asked, trying to sound gruff.

"I hate the Venatori, for what they did to my friend, and to my patron. I cared very much for Alexius. He was a father figure I needed when my own turned his back on me," said Dorian, very matter-of-factly.

"Oh?" questioned Fenris, his curiosity piqued.

"I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind," said Dorian. He then let out a deep sigh and ran up to the Iron Bull, striking up a conversation with the large Qunari.

Fenris realized he'd clearly hit a nerve with the mage, who was usually very quick with a wink or a quip. After several more days in the Western Approach, securing the area and even having the luck of securing a new base after routing even more Venatori that held it, they traveled back to Skyhold.

The Inquisitor was pleased, it seemed her plan of forcing the men to work together and share a tent had worked. There were no more outbursts and the palpable 'hate' was no longer emanating off Fenris. In fact, there even seemed to be a growing respect forming between the two. The trip home went without incident.


	4. Understanding

**Chapter 4: Understanding**

After returning to Skyhold, Mother Giselle asked the Inquisitor to meet privately. She had a letter for Dorian from his estranged father, to meet a family retainer at the inn in Redcliffe.

The inquisitor talked privately to Dorian and shared with him the news, and showed him the letter. She promised to come with and back him up in case it was a trap. Dorian acquiesced and agreed to make the journey, after they'd all had a nights rest.

The next morning they set out again, with Fenris and Iron Bull in tow. The last mission together was successful, so she had hopes this would further cement things between Fenris and Dorian.

They arrived in Redcliffe and the Inquisitor instructed Bull and Fenris to remain outside, while she and Dorian went in to see what this family retainer had to say. He didn't know why, but Fenris opted to disobey the Inquisitor. He was curious about what was going on, and so he made some excuse to Bull about going to gather some herbs from the hillside behind the Inn. Instead once he rounded the corner, he slipped quietly into the Inn through an open back window. Using some stealth techniques Isabella had taught him back in Kirkwall, he managed to quietly creep until he was able to hear the conversation.

He saw Dorian and the Inquisitor talking to what was clearly a Tevinter Magister, and Fenris seethed, at first feeling betrayed, until he heard Dorian call the Magister "Father." Dorian was clearly very angry at his father, and soon the truth came out. Dorian admitted to the Inquisitor that he preferred "the company of men," and for that his father had nearly succeeded in performing a dangerous blood ritual to try and change him.

Dorian's father tried in vain to apologize. He said he hadn't meant to drive his son away, and that he missed him. Dorian didn't want to hear it at first, but the Inquisitor calmed Dorian down enough to be willing to talk to his father, who appeared truly regretful of his own actions.

At that, the Inquisitor left to give them privacy, and Fenris chose to do the same. He came wandering back towards the front of the Inn, pretending he'd gone in search of some herbs in the hills, carrying a couple of stems of elfroot to back up this claim.

On the way back to Skyhold, Fenris' attitude towards Dorian seemed clearly changed, although Dorian took no notice. He was deep in thought over what had occurred, and what his father had said to him. They were too much alike, his father claimed, proud and stubborn.

Fenris recognized that Dorian had also suffered at the hands of the Tevinter Imperium, for daring to be different. Fenris knew how important breeding the "perfect mage" was to the Tevinter Imperium. For as near perfect of a specimen as Dorian was, his predilections were not to be tolerated, especially if he refused to marry and produce off-spring. The fact that Dorian had stood up for himself and refused to cow to the "ideals" of the imperium gave the elf a newfound respect for the mage.

Dorian secluded himself after they got back and the Inquisitor was the first to seek him out, to make sure he was alright. Fenris kept thinking about what he overheard. He wanted to confront Dorian with the information, but he knew that he shouldn't have been eavesdropping. He afraid that if Dorian found out, he may get angry with him for it. For the first time, Fenris really didn't want to upset the … man.

Fenris didn't know what to do, so he retreated to what he often did, with a bottle of alcohol in hand, he went to brood, alone.

He was still brooding several hours later when a knock came at his door.

"Come," Fenris said, brusquely.

The door opened and it was Dorian. "Fenris, let me be frank. I know you overheard my conversation with my father … you aren't quite as stealthy as you'd like to think," he said with a glint in his eye. Clearly Dorian wasn't angry over the transgression. "May I come in?"

Fenris waved his hand at a chair and bid him sit down.

"We've been at each other's throats, almost literally, since you arrived. I know what you've been through, Varric told me as much as he knew and I've guessed the rest. I can't blame you for hating everything I represent. Now you also know one of my deepest, darkest secrets as well. I'm hoping that perhaps, we could call a truce?" said Dorian, sounding hopeful. "I could really use a friend right now, and I would really like that friend to be you."

"I'm not much of a friend, if you hadn't noticed." Fenris said, calmly.

"Well, perhaps we can learn together, how to be friends?" suggested Dorian. He stood up, "Look, I won't push this, but, if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

Fenris watched Dorian leave and the room actually felt emptier without his presence. Something had begun to stir in Fenris. In truth, it had begun to stir weeks ago, but he kept repressing it with his anger and his hatred. He found he could no longer repress it, for all his anger and hate, towards Dorian at least, were gone.

Dorian was a very handsome man. This is a fact Fenris had taken a note of from the first meeting. Tall, tan, and muscular, always with a dashing smile on his lips. Dorian also wasn't like anyone he'd ever met from Tevinter before.

Fenris almost jumped up and ran after Dorian that night, but he feared his own reactions. His change of heart was something he had to think through and sleep on before he felt like he could act. It wasn't until the next afternoon, Fenris finally screwed up enough courage to seek out the ma .. Dorian.

Fenris found him in the mage's library, studying some ancient Tevinter tome. The other mages, knowing him by reputation, gave Fenris a wide berth, but he took no notice of them.

"Dorian, I have come to apologize. I judged you too harshly when we first met. For that I am sorry," Fenris confessed. "I still know that I will make an unfit friend, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm here to listen."

A warm smile crept over Dorian's face. "Come, let us go somewhere more private," he suggested.

They climbed up to an unused room on one of the battlements, one where Dorian knew there were some furnishings for sitting – a couple of chairs, a couch and an old bed. On the way they grabbed a bottle of wine as well. This would be a difficult conversation for both of them and the alcohol would help dull the edges.

Dorian shared with Fenris what his life had been like after his father found out about his predilections, and how his movements were restricted. His parents had planned many parties for him, with many lovely girls as guests, in the hopes that perhaps one would suit him.

"My father never understood, living a lie … it festers inside of you, like poison." Dorian said with a sigh, taking a swig of the wine. "You have to fight for what's in your heart."

Fenris sat in a chair opposite Dorian, seeing sadness cloud his handsome face.

"I can't forgive him for what he did. I won't." Dorian continued. "Out of desperation, he tried to change me. I wouldn't put on a show, marry the girl, and keep everything unsavory private and locked away. Selfish, I suppose, not wanting to spend my entire life screaming on the inside."

Dorian's voice began to crack, deeper sadness reflected in his eyes. Fenris didn't know what to say and just kept quiet, letting the mage get everything off his chest.

"He was going to do a blood ritual. Alter my mind, make me … _acceptable_," Dorian said, nearly spitting out the last word.

Fenris growled at the last statement, "would the ritual have actually succeeded?" he asked.

"Maybe," Dorian said with a sad sigh, "it could also have left me a drooling vegetable. It crushed me to think he found that absurd risk preferable to scandal. Part of me had always hoped he hadn't really wanted to go through with it. If he had … I can't imagine what sort of person I'd be now. I wouldn't like that Dorian."

Dorian sighed, eyes blinking away tears that were threatening to crest, and took a long swig from the wine bottle. Dorian couldn't hold back his emotions much more and he slid to the floor, convulsing in sobs. Fenris slid to the floor and wrapped his arms around Dorian, pulling his head into his lap and just held him.

Fenris' finally understood why Dorian abhorred blood magic so thoroughly. "I don't think I'd like that Dorian much either," Fenris said softly.

Dorian looked up at the elf, "I thought you didn't much like this Dorian either?"

"I think I'm starting to like this Dorian, much more than I could have thought possible," Fenris confessed.

Dorian smiled at that and sat up, looking into Fenris' beautiful emerald eyes.

"So, now you know why I ran from Tevinter," Dorian began, "and I know Varric told me most of what happened, but I know he likes to embellish. Care to share why you ran? Besides the obvious being a slave part of course."

Then Fenris poured out his story, in his own words, describing his first waking memory of excruciating pain, as the lyrium was carved into his flesh. Dorian visibly winced at that.

Fenris continued to explain, detailing the abuses he had been made to suffer at the hands of Denarius and his apprentice Hadriana. It hadn't been bad enough that Fenris had to endure the lyrium ritual, and had to live the life of a compliant slave. Fenris also admitted that he had been raped, repeatedly, not only by Denarius, but by various guests at parties that Denarius would host.

Upon that admission, Dorian was overcome with the desire to wrap his arms around Fenris protectively. Fenris allowed it, although Dorian could sense the tension his touch caused, so he eased himself away again.

Dorian admitted he knew of Denarius. His … appetites … were well known and the Pavus family did not approve of such treatment, of either slave or servant, and so they never attended those parties or engaged in such depravity. Unfortunately Denarius was well connected and powerful, so he was allowed to get away with such atrocities.

Dorian noticed Fenris noticeably shudder, most likely from having to recall those horrible memories of his past. Without thinking, Dorian reached out again to Fenris, feeling the need to comfort him. Fenris' lyrium veins flared to life, and this time he jumped up, away from Dorian, out of pure instinct.

Dorian backed away. "I'm sorry, I didn't think …"

For a second the old Fenris emerged, "No, you DIDN'T think!" he spat, full of anger. Then the lyrium veins dimmed and he regained his demeanor.

"I'm sorry," said Fenris, "I did warn you I would make an unfit friend."

"Let's leave it here for now, and perhaps meet again tomorrow to talk more?" Dorian asked.

"Yes, I think I'd like that," said Fenris, with a half-smile. "Just keep your hands to yourself."


	5. Finding Love

**Chapter 5: Finding Love**

Over the next several weeks Fenris and Dorian met in that room each afternoon whenever they were in Skyhold together. They discussed many things beyond their own personal histories. Fenris learned that they shared many of the same political views, although Dorian was a bit more hopeful that things could be made to change in the Imperium.

They also seemed to have the same taste in wine and cheese, so they often made a little picnic of their meetings. Over time Fenris even felt comfortable letting Dorian touch him, to reach out with a comforting squeeze, and to trace his lyrium veins on his hand and arms.

One particularly sunny afternoon, they met again and without realizing it, talked for over an hour while holding each other's hands. When they finally realized what they were doing, they both blushed and pulled away from each other and an awkward silence filled the room.

"Can I confess something, Fenris? Don't get angry, please, but I need to tell you," said Dorian softly. Fenris nodded and Dorian continued, "I keep thinking about you a lot lately. You are very handsome and I find myself very attracted to you."

Fenris was stunned and didn't speak, just staring into Dorian's eyes. He felt his heart begin to race and took a deep breath to try and calm himself.

"I know, it's depraved for one man to lust after another, and I don't expect anything to happen between us, I just wanted you to kno…"

Dorian was interrupted when he found Fenris flinging himself at Dorian. At first he though Fenris was attacking him again and readied some defensive spells, when he realized that Fenris was … kissing him.

Dorian sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Fenris, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Fenris moaned, allowing Dorian access into his mouth with his tongue. The kiss felt like it lasted forever but eventually they came up for air. Dorian searched Fenris' impossibly emerald eyes, and saw lust, and perhaps something more reflected in them. It brought tears to his eyes. He never believed that Fenris would ever … could ever …

Fenris reached up, cupping Dorian's face, wiping away the tears with his thumbs, kissing and licking the trail of salt on each cheek, before diving in for another passionate kiss.

Fenris pressed his forehead to Dorian's. "I have wanted you, for longer than I care to admit," whispered Fenris. "You provoke something primal in me, but I was scared. Scared of how I felt. Scared of not knowing how you felt. Your confession broke whatever resolve I had left," confessed Fenris, giving Dorian a tender kiss.

"I … I don't know what to say," stammered Dorian.

"Say that you want me," said Fenris simply.

Dorian's eyes clouded over with lust and he said "Oh, Maker yes, I want you more than you know!"

At that he swept Fenris up in his arms, and carried him over to the old bed in the corner of the room.

"You have no idea how many times I dreamt of making love to you on this bed, _Amatus_," Dorian said as he laid Fenris down gently.

Being called "Amatus" made Fenris' heart skip a beat, and he pulled Dorian down on top of him, kissing him deeply again.

They slowly took turns removing each other's clothing, undoing belts and buckles and buttons, discarding it all in a heap on the floor by the bed. When they were completely naked they both regarded each other.

"You truly are beautiful Fenris," Dorian said admiringly.

"You're gorgeous," said Fenris, his voice heavy with lust, while admiring Dorian's tanned, muscular form.

Dorian pulled Fenris on top of him, embracing him tenderly. "I want you to be in complete control of our coupling. You tell me what you want – your desire is my command," he whispered into Fenris' ear, followed by a lick up to the tip and a light nibble.

Fenris moaned at that, and began nuzzling and kissing Dorian's neck, while slowly rubbing his growing erection against Dorian's hip.

"I just want you, Dorian," breathed Fenris. "I want to feel you inside me, to fill me. Make love to me."

Dorian reached out, cupping Fenris' face, looking into those emerald green eyes, "Are you sure?" he asked, tenderly. He worried about being the dominant one in their lovemaking, especially because of Fenris' past experiences.

Fenris' response was to capture Dorian's mouth in a deep, passionate kiss.

"Well in that case …" Dorian said, with mischievous grin.

With that, Dorian flipped them over, so Fenris was on his back. Dorian took his time, kissing and licking every inch of Fenris' skin, making him squirm and moan, lighting up his lyrium veins. When he kissed and licked the top of Fenris' erection, Fenris begged "please!"

"Just tell me to stop if anything gets to be too much, I promise I'll stop," Dorian said reassuringly, kissing Fenris tenderly.

Dorian then gently spread Fenris' legs and lifted them in the air. He began to slowly massage around Fenris' entrance.

"May I use a little magic for this? To reduce any discomfort," he asked gently

Fenris nodded yes, appreciative of being asked.

The magic flared softly in Dorian's hand, warming Fenris and relaxing his muscles, and causing his lyrium veins to glow faintly. Then Dorian inserted a finger, eliciting an appreciative moan from Fenris. He continued to slowly move his finger in, and out, and then added a second one, and began searching for that sensitive spot deep inside Fenris. He knew he'd found it when Fenris moaned loudly and arched his back.

Fenris once again begged "Dorian … Please!"

Dorian was more than happy to oblige, feeling his own need aching in his groin. He lay himself between Fenris' legs and guided his erection into Fenris' entrance, he bent down to capture the elf's mouth at the point of entry, feeling Fenris moan into the kiss.

He proceeded slowly, wanting to cause intense pleasure, instead of hurt. He continued this slowly out again, and in again, pausing between to allow for Fenris to adjust.

After many agonizing moments of this sweet, tender love making, Fenris pleaded "Faster, harder, please!"

Dorian began to pick up the pace, enjoying the feel of the hot tightness around his own aching member. He grabbed Fenris' erection and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts, slowly increasing the speed until he knew he was nearing the edge of the abyss.

Fenris' body stiffened, then shuddered and arched as he reached his release, spilling all over Dorian's hand, and his own stomach and chest. That caused Fenris to clamp down on his lover, and Dorian was undone. One or two more powerful thrusts was all he could manage before spilling deep inside Fenris.

Dorian collapsed next to Fenris, breathing hard.

Fenris wrapped his arms around Dorian, laying his head upon his heaving chest. Fenris began to weep openly, and Dorian protectively wrapped his arms around him.

"What's wrong, Amatus?" he asked tenderly, cupping his lover's face. "Was that too much?"

"No, it was perfect," Fenris said between sobs. "I've never felt so … cared for before. All the times others took their pleasure from me, making me feel like a filthy animal … and you, you just made me feel beautiful. You cared more for my pleasure than your own. Thank you."

Speechless, Dorian caressed Fenris' face, looking deep into those beautiful emerald eyes. Fenris pulled Dorian into a tender kiss, before snuggling down into his arms. Holding each other like that, they slowly drifted to sleep.

When Dorian finally awoke, it was dark outside and Skyhold was still. They were still caught in a lover's embrace. Dorian kissed Fenris on top of his head, tenderly and Fenris stirred.

"Mmm don't wake me yet, I don't want this dream to end," he purred.

"It's not a dream, _Amatus_. I am still here, and I am not going anywhere," he said tenderly.

Fenris slowly sat up and looked at the gorgeous man next to him.

"Do you really mean that?" asked Fenris, "or more to the point, where do we go from here?"

"I hadn't really thought about it. I've never felt like this with anyone before. For me I just took what pleasures I could find, but none of them ever meant anything," confessed Dorian. "…but you, you mean something. I can't imagine my life without you from this point forward."

"Neither can I," admitted Fenris. "I was such a fool for so long, and I do not want to waste this chance you've given me to make up for it," Fenris said, leaning in for a tender kiss. "I love you, Dorian."

Dorian cupped Fenris' face and looked deep into his eyes. "I love you, too, Amatus. More than I ever thought I could love anyone."

Dorian pulled Fenris in for a deeper kiss, and they both started to become aroused again. Dorian looked into Fenris' eyes, and said playfully "now, it's your turn to make love to me!" wriggling his hips in anticipation. Fenris smiled. The first genuine smile Dorian had seen his grumpy elf make since he had arrived in Skyhold.

From that day forward, Fenris and Dorian were inseparable. They wouldn't accept missions if they couldn't go together, and they learned to be an effective team, fighting side-by-side, and back-to-back.

Everyone in Skyhold noticed the change between them, and the pair didn't try keep their romance a secret.

The Inquisitor stole a kiss with Cullen on the ramparts one morning, and then surveyed the training yard below, while Cullen wrapped his arms around her waist looking over her shoulder.

"Would you have ever predicted that those two …?" she inquired, watching Fenris and Dorian training. Fenris was teaching Dorian some combat moves so he would be less vulnerable when attacked at close range.

"Somehow I had an inkling it would all work out. I saw the way they looked at each other when they didn't think anyone else could see. It's the same way I looked at you, before we shared our first kiss," he said with a blush.

"Oh, you!" said the Inquisitor, before turning around and giving Cullen sweet, tender kiss.

_To be continued in Part 2 of The Trials of the Wolf: Abduction of the Wolf._


	6. GoodBye

This is just a note to all the people who read/enjoy my stories here that I have decided to post exclusively on AO3 (ArchiveofOurOwn) going forward. All my stories that are here are there already so you just have to look for my username to find them.

Why am I leaving this site? For many reasons but the primary ones:

The posting process here is a lot more complex

This site doesn't allow me to flag potential triggers in my stories or set keywords/tags

The "reviews" vs. ability to comment here doesn't foster communication between reader and writer

I'll leave my profile up for a while but I will eventually completely remove/delete it so if you really like my content please go to AO3.


End file.
